User talk:Gryffindor97
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Hina sama page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rukapegasus (talk) 23:11, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Answer to your question Hayate no Gotoku! 10th anniversary OVA --Nechigawara (talk) 23:14, January 6, 2015 (UTC) : Just letting you know, the wedding scene was featured in the ending credits of Hayate no Gotoku! OVA Vol.C. I hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 04:46, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Before I answer your questions, I want to first clarify that Hayate and Nagi's wedding was just a fantasy sequence Nagi had thought up during her turn on the board game she was playing. So to answer your questions: *1. No, Hayate was not adopted into the Sanzenin family. *2. It's unknown if he was truly mad or not, but If Nagi and Hayate were to get married, I'm pretty certain Mikado wouldn't be silent about it nor give his blessings (considering how he was with his daughter before she married Shin) *3. Yes, I'm pretty certain Hayate could be (if not already is) happy with Nagi. Seeing how Athena reacted to how he said "Nagi is my life itself" in Chapter 264 *4. Hayate would more than likely continue to be Nagi's butler until his 150 million yen debt is paid off. *5. Only time would tell granted if he does end up with her at the end of the manga. Okay I hope that helps. ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 23:05, January 15, 2015 (UTC) For another 3 questions: *1. She should know a little, since Shin's body is died before she was born. The information Nagi knows about her dad was told by her mother. *2. Spoiler, You should finish ss3. Since this question should only came out when you didn't finish this season. *3. Nobody knows since Hata-sama still not reveal it. --Nechigawara (talk) 12:39, January 16, 2015 (UTC) For the next three questions: *1. Yes, it was revealed in the end of Cuties that the Tanuki inside the Kurotsubaki (Black Camellia) was Shin's wife Yukariko. *2. It's really unknown as to why he treats her that way he does. It could be due to their differences in personalities or perhaps his hostility towards her could be because she is the daughter of Shin Hayek who "in his words" was nothing more than a "con man". *3. At the moment, Volume C is the last of Hayate no Gotoku! anime. at least until an announcement is made. However, Kenjiro Hata's spinoff doujinshi Sore ga Seiyuu! (which takes place in the Hayate no Gotoku! universe) was recently announced to have an anime adaption for this summer. I hope that helps ^^ - Hina sama (talk) 19:54, January 16, 2015 (UTC) I hope Rukapegasus doesn't mind me answering these questions for him. Answering your seven questions: *1. As far as I know Hayate has never been shown to know who to play a guitar, but it has been stated in his character profile and shown on the cover of Chapter 13 that Hayate can play the violin. *2. On why Hayate is so "knowledgeable" is because he has gained a lot of experience from all jobs he had since he was eight years old. As to why he is so dense when it comes to girls, I guess that is a department he lacks in though I suppose it could be mainly be due to being in a single relationship in his life (with Athena when he was six years old.) *3. No, Nagi and Ruri are not related. *4. Yukariko may have sensed Shin's soul transfer into Hayate's body and decided to intervene. Though it could be anyone's guess on how she got inside the Kurotsubaki *5. Actually, their childhoods where a bit different. In Shin's childhood, Shin had lost both his parents and apparently was a troublemaker before becoming a well known thief. In Hayate's, his parents were both alive and had caused problems for a lot of people which resulted in him working to support them and their bad habits. *6. We really don't know much on how Shin acted or what his personality was like when he was alive, so I guess we'd have to take Yukariko's word on it, since she was the closest person to him. *7. In the number of people that had fallen in love with Hayate, so far I have counted eight people: Athena, Ayumu, Nagi, Maria, Hinagiku, Izumi, Ruka and Konoha. though I am pretty certain the list could grow later in the series. I hope that helps. - Hina sama (talk) 19:32, January 31, 2015 (UTC) I hope Rukapegasus doesn't mind me answering the questions for him again. ^^; To answer your questions: *1. Chapter 396 is when Ruka asks Hayate to marry her if she won the doujinshi competition against Nagi. *2. Mikado stated to Alice (Athena) that he gave Kananiwa a King's Jewel in hopes that she would break the curse on it since she "specialized in that sort of thing." *3. Nagi originally signed up for the level 5 school trip so she could slack off, but since she had learned that Hayate would quit working as her butler if he won the 150 million yen reward, she had decided to take the trip seriously and perhaps prevent him from winning...? *4. Yes, Aika is a bit insightful when it comes to romance, but she was originally referred to as "love master" by Nagi in chapter 201 after she had made the assumption that Aika was a "master of love" when she had witnessed her persuade Hayate into buying her new underwear. *5. Hinagiku and Yukiji had an 80 million debt that was left to them by their biological parents but it was paid off years before the story began. Ruka was left with a 150 million yen debt by her parents, but her parents had taken up the responsibility of paying off the debt. *6. Yes, that is Aika's fiancée. *7. Aside from Machina, Kananiwa, Nagi and Wataru. the rest of the King's Jewel owners are currently unknown at the moment. *8. As to why Mikado is nice to both Maria and Athena is unknown it might be revealed at some point in the story. I hope that helps. - Hina sama (talk) 09:47, April 2, 2015 (UTC) The answers to your questions: 1. Chapter 396. 2. While Nagi most likey inherited her father's smarts, i'm willing to bet she probably studied and learnt other languages. Hope that helps. - Rukapegasus (talk) 19:27, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Since I have a time, I will answer the question instead of Rukapegasus. # Yukariki is also stubborn and immature. So maybe she inherited from her mother. # In Kyoto and Ise Arc, Nagi spoke in Australian English once with Kayura's dad client (Chapter 399). # Nobody gonna know this except he's also Aika's fiancé. # To test how Hayate think about her daugher, maybe? # Many school keep their students as long as they pay money. # See Hayate no Gotoku! Manga Volume 16 # In Chapter 13, Nagi mentioned that Mikado is perhaps "The king of Oil". Hope that helps. --Nechigawara (talk) 05:43, July 27, 2015 (UTC) : Pardon my intervention, but I'm going to add a little more information to some of those answers. :: 6. In volume 16, Kenjiro Hata had stated in Yukariko's character profile that she didn't die from her illness. So at the moment the actual cause of her death is unknown, but Hata did say that he might would go further in the subject later on. :: 7. Actually Nagi herself doesn't know where the Sanzenin wealth comes from, but from the recent chapters it was shown that the Sanzenin family does own a luxurious hotel in South America. So it possible that the Sanzenin family owns more of them (hence where some of the money might come from.). If you meant on how the Sanzenin family got its wealth, that's currently unknown. - Hina sama (talk) 09:20, July 27, 2015 (UTC)